Tu sangre es mi pasión
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Shinigamis...vampiros bebedores de sangre,aquella chica de pelo moreno y ojos azules,su sangre apasionaba a cualquiera de ellos,y para Ichigo Kurosaki era más que una tentación,si no una pasión...IchiRuki
1. Noche 1 Comienzo de sangre

**Tu Sangre es mi Pasión**

**Prólogo:**

Shinigamis...vampiros bebedores de sangre,aquella chica de pelo moreno y ojos azules,su sangre apasionaba a cualquiera de ellos,y para Ichigo Kurosaki era más que una tentación,si no una pasión...IchiRuki

**Noche 1:Comienzo de sangre**

Todas las noches parecían iguales para los habitantes de aquel pueblo llamado Karakura,todo era tranquilo y el silencio reinaba las calles,pero ellos estaban en la oscuridad,detrás de aquelllas tinieblas,donde la gente no podía llegar,aquel lugar llamado Soul Society.Era dificil vivir sin secuestrar a algunas jóvenes para poder alimentar su necesidad de sangre,aunque nunca acababa..ninguna sangre tenía ese "toque" que le faltaba de pasión,tentación..lo que ansiaba aquel vampiro de pelo llamativo,que siempre miraba por el balcón de aquella inmensa mansión donde vivía.

-¡Eh!¡Ichigo!¿Denuevo pensando?-le tiró una botella llena de sangre para que bebiera-¿Qué te preocupa esta vez?

Aquel vampiro que lo conocía tan bien tenía el pelo pelirrojo,unos grandes ojos y extravagantes tatuajes negros como el carbón por su cuerpo.

-La sangre de las chicas que he bebido,no me apasiona es como otra normal y corriente,me resulta frustrante no poder apaciguar mi sed-sus ojos se oscurecieron con un tono enrojecido,acto seguido dió un sorbo a aquella botella de sangre embotellada.

-Deberías dar un paseo por ese pueblucho,beber un poco de sangre y despejarte,y dejar de rallarte.

-No deberías estar todo el día pensativo,principito-dijo un vampiro blanco como la leche,debajo de sus ojos bajaban dos líneas verdes que hacían llamar la atención.

-Ulquiorra,no me llames así-le miró de reojo-puedo notar que no vienes sólo.

El blanquiceo dió un pequeño empujón a la chica que llevaba cogida por la cintura para que diera un paso hacia adelante,iba vestida con un traje blanco con líneas negras,su pelo era naranja recogido en dos pinzas de flores.

-Esta chica la encontré hace unos meses vagando por Karakura,su sangre es deliciosa-la movió un poco dejando ver su cuello con algunas marcas de colmillos-¿Quieres probar?.La chica temblaba estaba asustada del pelinaranja por su pelo tan llamativo,sus ojos enrojecidos y su capa negra.Ichigo le dió una palmada en el hombro a Ulquiorra.

-Tienes a la chica asustada-sonrió

La cogió del mentón y la miró divertido.

-¿Cómo te llamas?chica

-O..rihime I..noue.

-No estes tan asustada,caer en manos de "Ulqui" no es tan malo.

-Ulquiorra-le miró de reojo-adios principito..vamos mujer.

-Sssi!

Desaparecieron rápidamente de la sala.

-Parece que se ha cabreado,por tu mote con él.

-¡Bah!,voy a dar una vuelta por Karakura,tengo sed...

-¡Qué te vaya bien!

Continuará:


	2. Noche 2 Mi pecado

**Noche 2:Mi pecado**

Soul Society era un lugar de lo más tranquilo,para un humano sería su día de mala suerte ya que ver a un vampiro sediento de sangre era lo más comun,ansiaba que ese lugar,su hogar se volviera más emocionante,algo que veía imposible.Dejó de caminar a ver a aquel rubio que era conocido para él.

-¡Eh principito!-sonrió abiertamente.

Se acercó con uno de sus poderes "especiales",llamado shumpo y le apuntó con su zanpakutô mirandole con mala cara.

-No me llameis así,os lo tengo dicho a todo el mundo.

-No..no te enfades Kurosaki que era broma,aunque desde que sabemos que eres el primogénito te pusimos ese mote,no te lo tomes a mal.

Dió un largo suspiro y envainó su zanpakutô.

-¿Adonde ibas?-preguntó el rubio al ver que iba solo.

-Voy a Karakura a despejarme un poco.

Volvió a caminar lentamente,pero lo detuvo poniendose en medio,su expresión se volvió seria.

-Está totalmente prohibido ir al pueblo y menos de caza,cada vez hay menos jóvenes.

-¡Sólo quería despejarme,Urahara!

Le agarró del brazo para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Tengo unas chicas para tí,ven conmigo.

Dicho esto el pelinaranja le siguió sin decir nada,quería ver quien le traía esta vez¿le sorprendería?Entraron en una casa,donde allí le esperaban tres chicas,una de ellas estaba asustada no se movía lo más mínimo,permanecía quieta y temblando,tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y unos grandes ojos naranjas,la que permanecía en medio estaba firme no parecía asustada,sólo les miraba con algo de rencor.Era de pelo verde,largo por la cintura y unos ojos claros muy dulces y la última estaba agarrada por dos vampiros,se resistía desde que la habían raptado,forcejeaba en todo momento,su pelo era moreno y sus ojos eran de un azul cielo que podía volver loco a cualquiera,no estaba asustada ni lo mas mínimo,estaba cabreada...

-¿De donde las has sacado?-preguntó impresionado.

-De Karakura¡De donde si no?!-sonrió abiertamente.

"¿No decías que no se podía ir?"

La mirada de Ichigo se clavó en la de Urahara que lo miró en señal de "calma,calma".

-Son un regalo para tí,elige la que más te guste.

Andó unos pasos poniendose enfrente de ellas,las miró y comenzó por la de ojos naranjas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo de forma sensual.

-Se..senna Harukaze.

La chica no se dió cuenta pero cuando terminó de decir su nombre,ya la tenía cogida del mentón y exploraba su cuello con la mirada.

-Por favor..dejeme ir,mi sangre no es buena,¡no me pican ni los mosquitos!

Sintió como sus diente se clavaban en su cuello,dió un gran gemido de dolor, se separó de ella.

-Urahara te la puedes llevar,su sangre es igual que las demás.

Se limpió un poco la sangre que tenía en sus labios y pasó a la siguiente,preguntó su nombre como a la anterior.

-Soy Nelliel-miró hacia otro lado-si vas a morderme hazlo rápido.

-¡A Ichigo Kurosaki,nadie le da órdenes!-gritó

-¿Itsigo?,vaya nombre-se rió divertida

Él se llevó la mano a la cabeza intentando,no perder los nervios,y haciendole señas a Urahara para que se la quitara de en medio.Miró a la última.

-Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki,si me vas a preguntar eso,¡Soltadme de una vez!-forcejeaba denuevo.

-Vaya fiera-la cogió del mentón-esto no te dolerá..sólo será como un leve pinchazo.

-No te dejaré.

La morena dió una patada a uno de los que la agarraban,y se quitó al otro de encima,salió corriendo lo más rápido que le daban sus pies.

"Tonta"

-¿No sabes que nosotros utilizamos el shumpo?

-Maldita sea.

La cogió de los brazos cruzandolos hacia atras,y con otra mano la sujetó de la cintura.

-Espero conocerte un poco más Rukia Kuchiki.

Continuará:


	3. Noche 3 Su sangre

**Noche 3: Su sangre**

El pelinaranja la llevó agarrada por la cintura de forma que no podía soltarse de su agarre,llegó a su enorme mansión donde la soltó y cayó al suelo bruscamente.

-Que daño-susurró,miró hacia todos lados,aquella mansión era inmensa,era de tonos marrones oscuros,cortinas negras y unas grandes alfrombras rojas por todos lados.

-Será mejor que no me des mucho trabajo chica,sólo quiero saborear tu sangre.

Se levantó del suelo rápidamente y comenzó a correr por aquellas escaleras que subían al piso de arriba.

-Es inutil conozco mi propia casa durante años,demasiados años..será imposible que te escondas.

En la parte superior,al ojiazul se dirigió hacia un enorme balcón,se detuvo unos pasos al ver a un chico pelirrojo,bebiendo sangre en una copa de cristal.

-Vaya Ichigo ¿has traído la comida a casa?-se rió Renji.

"Esa voz"

El astuto vampiro la cogió del brazo y se dirigió al balcón donde estaba su amigo.

-¡Renji!

El chico escupió lo que iba a beberse y la miró sorprendida.

-¡Rukia!

-¿La conoces?-miró el pelinaranja intrigado.

Él asintió.

-La conocí cuando yo era pequeño,estuvimos toda nuestra infancia juntos hasta que unos vampiros del nivel superior atacaran a su familia y murieron todos,a mi me mordieron,sólo ella pudo escapar.

Rukia bajó la cabeza entristecida.

-Asi que la sobreviviente de los Kuchiki,tu sangre debe ser muy buena si los del nivel superior fueron a por vosotros.

-Renji...¿Por qué?

-Losiento Rukia,pero él es Ichigo Kurosaki,el legítimo hijo de Isshin Kurosaki.

La morena le miró denuevo aquel que quería beber su sangre,era el lejítimo de los Kurosaki,la familia más aristócrata de los agarre de su parte se hizo más fuerte.

-Siento que te despidas así de tu amiga de la infancia,aunque no morirá,a no ser,que mi ponzoña llegue a su sangre algo que no ocurrirá.

-¡Suéltame!¡No permitité que un maldito vampiro me muerda!¡Por el honor de mi familia!

La guió bruscamente hasta su habitación y la empujó contra la pared quedando su mejilla contra ella.

-Eso se lo podrás decir a un vampiro corriente..no a mí,esta vez no escaparás.

Con su mirada pudo hacer que quedara contra la pared,no podía moverse,se acercaba a ella a pasos lentos y peligrosamente.

"Maldición,no puedo moverme,me va a morder..no..él sólo fué quien me mordió una vez en mi vida...Kaien-dono..."

Levantó sus brazos e inclinó su cabeza a un lado,la morena tragó saliva.

-No temas..no te dolerá demasiado.

Pasó su lengua por su cuello haciendo que ella suspirara,sacó sus colmillos y fué incrustandolos en su cuello,lo que hizo que ella gimiera de pudo creer el sabor de su sangre,era apasionado y que había buscando en siglos lo había encontrado en una pequeña muchacha morena,notó que sus piernas se ivan flexionando,mientras que caía desmayada,se limpió un poco la sangre del alrededor de su boca.

-Bebí demasiada sangre y se desmayó-la cogió en brazos y ató sus brazos al cabecero de su cama.

-Descansa..porque..no te dejaré escapar preciosa.

Continuará:


	4. Noche 4 Motivos

**Noche 4:Motivos**

El legítimo pelinaranja se dirigió donde seguía su amigo,parecía tenso al haber escuchado el grito de su amiga de la infancia pero decidió hacerse el indiferente.

-¿Y qué?¿Qué te parece su sangre?

-Apasionante-se limitó a decir.

El pelirrojo se limitó a sonreir levemente y dar un sorbo a su botella de sangre como de costumbre,Ichigo se sentó enfrente de él.

-Quiero que me cuentes sobre Rukia Kuchiki.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Su historia¿por qué los de niveles superiores iban a por los Kuchiki?..y tengo la sensación de que no soy el primero en morderla.

Renji dejó la botella a un lado y paso por la gran alfombra roja del salón pensando la mejor forma de empezar su relato de años atrás,de cuando él era humano,suspiró.

-La verdad principito,no se por donde empezar,fué cuando yo era humano.

-Venga Renji,no me dejes con la intriga.

Cogió aire y comenzó a relatar.

-Según se decía los miembros de la familia Kuchiki tenían un sabor de sangre muy particular,uno que deseaban los vampiros,cuando ella y yo éramos pequeños ocurrió..

**Flash Back:**

-¿Renji estas ahí?

-¿Otra vez te has escapado?

Una pequeña niña morena salía de una de las paredes de su mansión quitando las maderas y volviendolas a poner.

-¿Vas a volver donde está ese vampiro?

Ella asintió.

-Me salvó la vida cuando caí enferma en el bosque.

-¡Sólo lo hizo por tu sangre!

-¡Eres un pesado!

Rukia corrió por el bosque encontrandose con un vampiro de pelo negro que estaba como de costumbre acariciando el tronco de un árbol de sakura.

-Kuchiki¿Estas aqui otra vez?

-¡Kaien-dono!!-le abrazó cariñosamente

-Siempre vienes a visitarme eh..muchas gracias

**Fin Flash Back:**

-No me digas que ese Kaien,es el Kaien que yo conozco.

Renji asintió.

-Exactamente tu hermano.

-Nunca me había contado nada..sigue contando,dime que pasó con la familia de la chica.

Volvió a asentir.

-Pues..fué horrible..

**Flash Back:**

Un gran incendio tuvo lugar en la mansión,todos sus habitantes corrían horrorizados.

-¡Rukia,Rukia!¿Donde estas?-gritaba su hermana Hisana

-¡Hija,hija!!!

-¡Hermana!!

Una gran grupo de vampiros del nivel superior comenzaron a entrar a la casa con pasos firmes pero lentamenta para ver el rostro de horror en sus ví gran grito de personas que morían se escuchó por todo el bosque.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-la ojiazul miró a su casa se horrorizó de verla en llamas.-Kaien-dono...mi familia.

Comenzó a correr con rapidez por el bosque hasta llegar a la mansión,corrió entre el fuego.

-¡Mamá!¡Hisana-chan!¡Byakuya-kun!

-Vaya aun queda esta pequeña niña-un vampiro de pelo plateado y ojos rasgados se acercó a ella,sus sonrisa parecía macabra,ella empezó a dar unos pasos hacia atras asustada,pero el pelirrojo la cogió del brazo y comenzaron a correr.

-¡Renji!!

-No te preocupes saldremos de aqui

-Los vampiros usamos el shumpo..-se rió aquel vampiro.

El pelirrojo se puso delante de Rukia para que no la atacara.

-No dejaré que la toques.

-Vaya pelirrojito tu tambien tienes buena pinta-se acercó a él sin que se diera cuenta y le mordió fuertemente.

La pequeña morena comenzó a llorar en silencio al ver a su amigo ensangrentado por el cuello y tirado en el suelo,no parecía respirar...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Renji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó fuertemente

-Llegó tu turno..espero que te acuerdes de mi nombre después de esto...soy Gin Ichimaru..que lástima que no seas aun una niña si no podría disfrutar de tí el cien por cien.

-No..no te acerques.....

Cerró los ojos fuertamente aterrada,pero sintió espalda de ella,abrió los ojos y sonrió al verle a él.

-¡¡Kaien-dono!!

-Vaya vaya,un aristocrata encariñado de una niña,sabes que eso está prohibido¿verdad?..si no la muerdes tu lo haré yo..

-No toques a la niña.

Gin sonrió abiertamente se podía ver sus ojos amarillos..era un hombre se dió la vuelta y miró a Rukia y se agachó a su altura.

-Escuchame Rukia,haremos una promesa,de que nos volveremos a ver..¿vale?..pero será como nosotros lo hacemos...

Ella asintió sin saber a que se refería cuando sintió sus dientes en su cuello gritó fuertamente.

-¿La dejaras ahí?

-Morirá en cuestión de días..adiós Kaien Kurosaki...

**Fin Flash Back;**

-Eso es lo único que recuerdo,como ves no morí,me convertí en vampiro,en cambio ella siguió siendo la misma,no supe de ella en años hasta hoy que tu la mordiste.

-Vaya ..no entiendo tanta masacre solo para beber sangre

Continuará:


	5. Noche 5 Ataque sin ayuda

Hola!!Quería agradecer a todos los lectores por leer este fic^^ ¡Gracias!,tambien quería aclarar que quien mordió a Renji fué mordió a Rukia haciendole una promesa de volverla a ver para que Ichimaru no la mordiera,ya todo aclarado espero que os guste la noche 5 :P

**Noche 5:Ataque..sin ayuda**

En la habitación del vampiro,la morena comenzó a despertar,mareada y sin saber muy bien donde estaba,notó sus brazos atados al cabeceró,tambien pudo notar que había manchado la cama con su propia sangre,la había mordido con mucho deseo.

-Me duele la cabeza-cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir-maldito vampiro,tengo que salir de aquí como sea-comenzó a tirar de las cuerdas que la ataban al cabecero,tenía que hacer algo para salir de allí como fuera antes de que volviera a por ella.

Se le ocurrió una idea,sacar de entre sus ropas,su zanpakuto aunque pareciera extraño y era una arma de los vampiros ella tambien tenía una y recordaba perfectamente como la había conseguido.

**Flash Back:**

Estaba en el bosque luchando con Kaien-dono,era una buena forma para en un futuro poder defenderse de los vampiros.

-Vamos Kuchiki tienes que ser más veloz porque te puedo asegurar que hay vampiros muy veloces.

-Lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

Él moreno se acercaba a ella peligrosamente para atacarla,lo único que hizo cuando le vió acercarse fué agacharse para no recibir su ataque.

-Creo que será mejor que te dé esto-de la nada saca una espada blanca como la nieve y se la hecha.

-Esto..¿no es una zampakuto? sólo lo tienen los vampiros.

Él asintió.

-Esta zampakuto se llama Sode no -Shirayuki y será tu aliada en los peores momentos o cuando estes en peligro,cuidala

-Gracias Kaien-dono

**Fin Flash Back:**

Desenvainó con suma cautela a Sode no Shirayuki y moviendose a ambos lados pudo soltarse la mano derecha,se levantó cogió denuevo su zanpakuto y se desató la mano izquierda a continuación la embainó.Comenzó a correr por los pasillos en algunas ocasiones se le nublaba la vista.

-Maldita sea,si hubiera sido más precavida no me hubiera cogido Urahara y no estaría en esta situación-se agarró a la pared mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos recuperó el aliento y comenzó a andar con cautela,aquella mansión era como un laberinto todo estaba decorado igual,los mismos tonos,habitaciones parecidas,llegó hasta el salón donde los dos vampiros estaban conversando sobre la ojiazul.

-La verdad esque la chica es bastante mona.

-No deberías fiarte principito,Rukia no es como las demás es una mujer fuerte con una sangre deliciosa-volvió a beber de la botella

-¿Te has dado cuenta que no sueltas la botella ni queriendo?,parece un borracho empedernido.

El pelirrojo sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Lástima que la sangre no emborrache-dijo pensativamente.

-Deja de esconderte chica,sé que estas detrás de nosotros.

Rukia comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás pero cuando se iba a voltear,Ichigo ya estaba a su espalda sujetandola de la cintura y acercandola a donde estaba su amigo de la infancia.

-Deberías cambiarte de ropa preciosa,así puedes tentar a cualquier vampiro sea cual sea.

La morena se hecho un vistazo rápido,tenía la parte izquiera de su ropa manchada de sangre,frunció el ceño mirando al "principito"

-Deberías dejarme marchar,ya me mordiste¿no?-forcejeaba intentando quitarse sus brazos de su cintura.

-Creo que no podrá ser posible,eres demasiada tentación para dejarte marchar.

Rukia miró a Renji pidiendole con la mirada que la sacara de allí,él se levantó.

-Losiento Rukia,pero..yo ahora soy un vampiro y vivo con el legítimo de los Kurosaki si él quiere quedarse contigo no puedo hacer nada.

Su mirada fué tapada por su flequillo,sacó como pudo su zampakuto y la puso en el cuello de Ichigo,Renji se quedó impresionado al ver la valentía de su amiga pero sabía que era inutil,el pelinaranja tenía unos sorprendentes poderes.

-¿Sode no shirayuki? la espada congelante-sonrió- ¿te la dió mi hermano no es así?

-¿Ka..kaien es tu hermano?-su pulso comenzó a temblar.

Él asintió.

-Siento decirte que no estas en la mejor situación de atacarme-utilizó el shumpo de forma que parecía haber muchos Ichigos,miró a todos en forma defensiva,debía atacar antes de que la cogieran,sintió que sus brazos se doblaban a su espalda mientras que su zampakutó caía al suelo.

-Nadie te podrá ayudar-susurró a su oído haciendo que diera un respingo-Renji encierrala y procura que no se escape no quiero estar todo el día como el gato y el ratón.

-No te preocupes-la cogió fuertemente.

Continuará:


	6. Noche 6

Hi!!Pues como siempre os agradezco que leais mi fic,y os aviso que el word engaño que de verdad hago las contis largas T_T bueno las intentaré hacer un poco más

disfrutad de este capitulo :)

**Noche 6:Pariente&Noticias**

El vampiro pelirrojo la cogió del brazo,bajaron unas escaleras bastantes empinadas.

-Renji¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?-miró a su amigo confusa.

-Te dije aquella vez que no te ajuntaras con vampiros,tu sangre es demasiado deliciosa ya sabes como acabo tu familia.

La morena no dijo nada,su mirada se tapó con su flequillo,aquel lugar subterráneo,eran cómo unas mazmorras de la edad media,la metió en una de ellas.

-Toma esta ropa,deberías cambiarte antes de los que el nivel superior huelan tu sangre y vengan a dar problemas.

La ropa cayó al suelo y ella seguía sin moverse,parecía dolida por la actitud a su amigo.

-¡No la tomes conmigo Rukia!-entró dentro y la cogió del mentón-siempre actuas así desde que eramos críos,te quedas callado mirando al suelo,si es por el principito,él me ayudo cuando me mordió Ichimaru,por eso le debo mi lealtad.

-Los vampiros no te ayudan por su propia voluntad,son todos unos malditos bebedores de sangre.

-Deberías estarte calladita yo ahora tambien lo soy,además las paredes escuchan-salió de allí y cerró la celda.

La ojiazul cayó al suelo llevandose las manos a la cara.

"¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?No quiero ser su comida.."

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a mover los barrotes con sus manos,pero no se movían,¿Cómo podría salir de allí?,este tal "principito" iría a por ella ya que su sangre la había tentado.

-¿Qué hago?..

La puerta de la entrada de la mansión se abrió de golpe,apareciendo por ella una persona con gran reiatsu.

-¿Tu por aquí?-sonrió el pelinaranja-hacía siglos que no te veía.

-¡¡¡Hijito mioooo!!!-el vampiro se abrazó al chico con gran cariño.

-¡Para ya viejo!-intentó quitarselo de encima hasta que con un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo se lo pudo quitar de encima.

-Tan mal hijo como siempre Ichigo-sonrió su padre,contempló la mansión estaba como tal la habia dejado hacía siglos tan acogedora como siempre,pero..había algo que no estaba bien en el aire..olía a sangre..

-¿Has hecho de las tuyas?,la casa huele dulcemente a sangre.

-Una amiga de la infancia de Renji,la mordí..te sorprenderá lo que te diré es una Kuchiki.

Isshin se quedó sorprendido ante lo que dijo su hijo.

-Pero si esa familia fué destruida por Ichimaru y Aizen.

-Kaien la salvó por cierto¿donde está?-se dió cuenta de que no le acompañaba.

-Llegará pronto no te preocupes,¡eh! Renji-saludó saltando de alegría al pelirrojo que acababa de llegar de las mazmorras y escuchó los gritos del recien llegado.

-Isshin-san cuanto tiempo.

Él asintió

-En verdad he venido a avisaros-dijo seriamente caminando por el largo pasillo que conducía al salón.

-¿Es sobre la ceremonia de los Kurosaki?

El negó con la cabeza.

-Trata sobre los vampiros de nivel superior o nivel maldito como querais,Gin Ichimaru y Aizen Sosuke estan buscando a esa Kuchiki parece ser que tiene la clave de un enigma que aún no he descubierto.

-¿A por Rukia?..esos malditos..-Renji apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Me gustaría ver a la chica,además deberíais llevaros bien con ella y no perderla de vista en vez de encerrarla,porque supongo que ha sido idea tuya¿verdad hijo?

Él miró a otro lado y asintió

-Lo único que me interesa es su sangre,la chica no,está en las mazmorras subterráneas.

-Muy bien la sacaré de allí.

El cabeza de familia bajó sin hacer el menor ruido los escalones empinados,seguido del pelinaranja,que aunque fuera su padre no se fiaba mucho,chasqueó los dedos y las antorchas se encendieron en fila,la ojiazul estaba de rodillas en el suelo,se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba un vestido negro bastante ajustado y un lazo a juego negro.

-Así que tu eres Rukia Kuchiki-la chica le miró de refilón y se puso a la defendiva con Sode no Shirayuki.

-Tranquila chica,mi padre no muerde-dijo abriendo la puerta de la celda.

-¿Usted es Isshin Kurosaki?,he oído hablar de usted..un gran cabeza de familia,según Kaien-dono-bajó su zanpakutô.

Isshin la abrazó amistosamente.

-Por lo menos uno de mis hijos habla bien de mí-lloró de emoción-¡Qué feliz soy!,ojalá estuvieras aquí Masaki.

Ichigo se llevó una de las manos a la cabeza,se avergonzaba de él,lo admitía.

-Por cierto Ichigo,tu te encargaras de cuidar a Rukia-Chan,hasta que tu hermano llegue.

-¿Kaien-dono sigue vivo?-una sincera sonrisa salió de sus labios,a el pelinaranja le pareció algo radiante de esa pequeña chica.

-¡Pues claro,estúpida! los vampiros somos inmortales,si no me queda otra opción cuidaré de tí-la cogió del vestido-pero no pienso mimarte.

-¡¡Uyy!!¡¡Qué miedo Kurosaki!

Continuará:


	7. Noche 7

**Noche 7: ¿Cuidarla? o..¿pelearse con ella?**

-Deberías temernos antes de tenernos tantas confianzas,enana-le dijo malhumorado.

-No me dais miedo-dijo de forma retante.

El cabeza de familia los miró llevandose una mano a la cabeza "Esto va acabar de otra forma",suspiraba a la vez que sonreía de ver actuar así a su hijo por una humana.

-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos,estate alerta por si Ichimaru o Aizen viene a hacerte una visita,si tu hermano viene dale a la chica para que la cuide ¡Ah! y procura no matarla sé que tienes poca paciencia¡Bye bye Rukia-chan pasatelo bien con mi hijo!-desapareció delante de ellos.

Los dos suspiraron,aunque se miraron y desviaron la vista.

-Dime ¿Kaien y tu soys gemelos?

-¿Tu tambien lo piensas?-frunció el ceño-es verdad que nos parecemos pero él es muchos siglos mayor que yo,además tengo dos hermanas más.

-Ah..-fué lo único que dijo.

Volvieron a subir las escaleras de las mazmorras,encontrandose en los pasillos con el blanquecino.

-¡Hey Ulqui!¿Tienes noticias?

-Ulquiorra,principito-le miró enfadado-así es-tiró de la pelinaranja-tampoco quieres probarla esta vez

-No,ya tengo ha esta chica-empujó a la ojiazul hacia adelante dejando que Ulquiorra la examinara.

-Una Kuchiki,tienes buen gusto.

Las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas y se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Han pasado muchos años Inoue.

-Sí,Kuchiki-san.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó el ojiverde.

Ella asintió secandose algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Vivía cerca de la mansión Kuchiki eramos buenas amigas.

El pelinaranja le pasó la mano por el hombro al vampiro para alejarse de la sabrosa sangre,por alguna si alguna tentación,se le escapaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-He hablado con tu padre y me dijo que venían a por la chica,Aizen e Ichimaru vienen hacia aquí,parece ser que pretenden usar su sangre para algo aun no estoy muy seguro deberíamos llamar a tu hermano.

-No hará falta,nos la podremos apañar.-sonrió traviesamente.

Ulquiorra cruzó los brazos y le miró de reojo,sabía perfectamente que a lo largo de los siglos,lo habían comparado mucho con Kaien,por eso no pensaba pedirle ayuda,pero si ocurría alguna emergencia.

-No te preocupes Ulqui,si hay alguna emergencia le avisaré.

"Lo sabía"-pensó el ojiverde dirigiendose denuevo a la chica pelinaranja,cogiendola por la cintura.-¿Donde está Kuchiki?

-Etto...no sé-miró Inoue a otro lado.

-¿Otra vez se ha escapado?,vaya estúpida,nos veremos luego Ulqui,Inoue-desaparece en los pasillos.

-Que me llamo Ulquiorra-una venita se pudo notar en su frente.

La morena corría por los pasillos,se tenía que alejar lo más posible antes de que "el principito" se diera cuenta,descansó un poco en un hueco de la pared,donde había una estatua puesta,cuando volvía a seguir con su huida,notó que "esa estatua",dejaba caer sus brazos,abrazandola por detrás,tuvo un pequeño escalofrío.

-Es imposible escapar de tí-susurró

-Veo que por fin te has dado cuenta-lamió su cuello con sutileza haciendo que se le escapara un leve suspiro,aunque ella en un acto reflejo le dió un tortazo

-¡No me toques,estúpido vampiro!

El pelinaranja parecía muy enfadado,nunca nadie le había levantado la mano,y esa maldita chica lo había hecho,la cogió fuertemente de los brazos y la golpeó contra la pared,haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

-¡Será mejor que no te hagas la valiente,porque podría matarte antes de ver a tu "querido amor vampírico" maldita enana!

-Recuerdo que tu padre ha dicho que me cuidaras,no que me mataras.

-No me importa,te lo dije¿no?,tu sangre es mi tentación,asi que..por un descuido podría convertirte en una de nosotros..

Otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo,se veía indefensa ante él,y eso le desagrada muchísimo,no podía hacer nada,se mordió el labio en señal de enfado,cuando se dió cuenta un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por él.

-No me tientes enana-besó sus labios con sutileza y lamió el pequeño hilo de sangre derramada.

-Te odio..-le miró con ira.

Ese había sido su primer beso,lo tenía muy reservado,y él se lo había quitado.

-Terminaras por no odiarme creeme-la soltó-acompáñame,tengo que salir de la mansión.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque lo digo yo-la cogió del brazo,la aferró a su cuerpo y con unos shumpos salieron de la mansión Kurosaki.

Continuará:


	8. Noche 8

**Noche 8:Familia.**

La ojiazul abrió los ojos cuando Ichigo se detuvo,estaban en Karakura,no se había dado ni cuenta pero llevaba una capa,cómo él.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?¿Vas a capturar más chicas?-le dijo en ton burlón.

-No seas estúpida ya te tengo aquí,vamos-la sujetó con una especie de esposa a su muñeca y entraron en una casa,bastante ó la puerta dejando sorprendidos a dos hermanas.

-¡Oni-chan!!-una chica rubia se acercó a él y le abrazó tiernamente.

-¿Ichi-nii?-dijo una morena que venía detrás suya-que ganas de volver a verte.

-Karin..Yuzu,no he podido venir antes Urahara no me dejaba salir y me encontré a esta chica.

La miraron de arriba a abajo,Yuzu fué la primera en sonreirle.

-Encantada de conocerte soy Kurosaki Yuzu.

-Lo mismo digo..soy Kuchiki Rukia-hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Estaba bastante sorprendida,aquellas dos niñas eran tambien sus hermanas,eso significaba que eran vampiras,aunque parecían muy és de saludar a su hermano comenzaron a hacer la cena,sentó a la ojiazul a su lado.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-preguntó aun sin entender.

-Sé perfectamente que si te hubiera dejado en la mansión,te hubieras escapado,además asi tomas respiras aire humano.

Karin llegó con una taza de té para Rukia que se lo agradeció,hacía mucho frío y no iba muy abrigada.

-Ichi-nii-se sentaron sus hermanas frente a él-Kaien-nii vendrá esta noche quiere hablar contigo.

La morena empezó a toser al escuchar el nombre de Kaien pero se repuso intentando disimular que se había quemado con el té.

-Me lo imagino,sabrá que tengo a una amiguita suya.

-No sabríamos decirte Ichigo-dijo la morena-veo que esta chica tiene una sangre deliciosa,por eso no la sueltas.

-Podría decirse que así es,Karin.

La ojiazul miró por la ventana y se quedó sorprendida,era como aquel día...hacía frío y ....

-Nieve..-susurró ella.

**Flash Back:**

Una niña pequeña andava por el bosque morimunda,no sabía donde estaba,hacía mucho frío y los pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer.

-Nieve..-susurró la pequeña abrazandose para evitar aquel frío tan ó los ojos intentando pensar en que no estaba en aquella situación,tenía miedo,frío y no se encontraba muy no pudo resistir más cayó al suelo desmayada,al cabo de unas horas abrió los ojos se encontraba en los brazos de alguien,parecía ser de un chico de pelo moreno.

-Por fin te has despertado.-sonrió

-¿Quien..eres?

-Kurosaki Kaien,tienes fiebre pequeña¿Eres una Kuchiki verdad?,te llevaré a tu casa.

-Gra..cias-cerró los ojos.

Aquel fué el primer encuentro que tuvo con él,no se imaginaba que fuera un vampiro,sólo era una persona,la que le había salvado la vida...

**Fin Flash Back:**

-Así fué como le conociste¿no enana?

Ella reaccionó ante lo que dijo y miró a sus ojos cafes.

-¿Puedes leer la mente?

-Podría decirse que sí,la familia Kurosaki es la familia más prestigiosa de los vampiros,siempre hemos tenido un don-dijo quitandole la esposa.

"Un don.."

-¿Cualés son?

Yuzu se levantó y miró hacia su muñeca la tenía bastante roja y adolorida por aquella esposa,le tocó con sus manos y le quitó el dolor.

-Mi don,como lo llama Ichi-nii,es poder curar las heridas,aunque no funciona cuando yo quiero,si no cuando ellos creen que es lo mejor.

Rukia se quedó sorprendida por lo que había dicho la rubia y la miró tiernamente,era un poder maravilloso si la hubiera conocido en aquella época podría haber salvado a su familia.

-El de Karin-chan es el don del fuego,aunque tambien tiene mucha destreza.-sonrió.

-No me halagues tanto Yuzu.-miró a su hermana de reojo-y el de nuestro padre,digamos que puede ser las temperaturas,rayos,lluvia,nieve..

Ichigo se levantó y dió unas vueltas por la habitación.

-Kaien tiene una gran destreza con negibana que es su zanpakutô,seguro que la conoces,tiene una gran habilidad para luchar-dijo algo malhumorado- y para terminar..yo..como legítimo de la familia Kurosaki tengo un poco de todo..un poco de cada don.-sus ojos parecían enrojecerse.

-Entiendo-dijo la chica con algo de temor al ver los ojos del pelinaranja-¿Qué..es lo que te ocurre?-dió unos pasos hacia atrás.

Las dos hermanas se acercaron a su hermano,y le abrazaron tiernamente.

-El único inconveniente que tiene el legítimo de nuestra familia es que lo único de lo que se puede alimentar es de alguna sangre deliciosa,la sangre normal,no puede beberla,no le sacia,no se si lo comprendes.

-Por eso ese Urahara,me llevó con las otras dos chicas,para poder saciar tu sed.

-Felicidades has dado en el clavo,pero será mejor que no te acerques mucho a mí hasta que pueda calmar mi sed,Yuzu,Karin cuando venga Kaien avisadme estaré arriba.-ella asintieron y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Así era como vivía la familia Kurosaki,no parecía tan desgarradora como ella lo pensaba,como Ichimaru que intentó matarla o como aquellos vampiros que mataron a su familia.

-Rukia-chan..-la llamó una de ellas.

-¿Si? dime.

-Ichi-nii es así no te preocupes,es muy buena persona no le haría daño a nadie aun así le gusta luchar por lo que quiere,no se lleva bien con Kaien porque al ser el hermano mayor siempre se llevaba todo lo que él conseguía.

"Luchar por lo que quiere..."

Entendió perfectamente esas palabras,le parecía extraño lo que iba a hacer,pero lo haría como un símbolo de que lo había ó las escaleras mientras que las dos Kurosaki la miraron sonrientes.

-Creo que al final será una de nosotros.

-Yo tambien lo creo así.

En la planta de arriba,buscó al pelinaranja que se encontró en una habitación a oscuras.

-¿Qué..haces aquí?¡Esque no has oído lo que te he dicho!

Rukia cerró la puerta trás de sí y encendió la luz,sus ojos parecían estar en sangre viva,se preguntaba como había podido vivir sin su sangre,aunque será una dolorosa historia o es suponí quitó unos botones que tapaban su cuello y le miró.

-Que conste que no lo hago por gusto-frunció el ceño ella-no quiero que me comas por un descuído.

-No seas tonta,¿no querías ver a Kaien?,pensaba que lo amabas.

-No digas tonterías,él me guió y lo quiero mucho por eso-se acercó a él cogiendolo del cuello de la camisa-¿vale señor celoso?-puso su cabeza en su cuello,cerrando los ojos hasta esperar que le mordiera.

-Mira que eres tonta..enana.

La abrazó con dulzura y olió el dulce aroma de su cuello,lo besó dando un escalofrío al cuerpo de la ojiazul,parecía desgustarlo hasta con su lengua antes de volver a morderlo,clavó sus colmillos en su cuello,haciendo que ella se agarrara fuertemente a él,mientras que el degustaba su sangre.

Continuará:


	9. Noche 9

**Noche 9:El otro hermano,bienvenido Kaien**

Se agarraba lo más fuerte que podía a su ropa,sus colmillos en su cuello le hacían suspirar,intentaba no gemir de dolor,su agarre en su ropa se hizo más suave hasta que iba a caer en el suelo,aunque el vampiro la cogío antes de caer.

-Ya te he dicho que me tientas demasiado,gracias por tu sangre.

-Me debes una por esto principito-se rió levemente aunque parecía algo cansada,se acercó a su marca reciente del cuello y la lamió dulcemente intentando aliviar su dolor.-Eres increíble con tu don.

Unas palmas se escucharon en la oscuridad de la habitación los dos miraron a todos lados,Ichigo frunció el ceño al ver quien era.

-Ya estas aquí,qué lástima.

-Yo tambien me alegro de verte hermanito-sonrió.

Se separó del pelinaranja al escuchar aquella voz¿sería él?,se le nublaba la vista por la falta de sangre.

-¿Ka..ien?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kuchiki,yo diría que unos diez años-se acercó a ella y la abrazó amistosamente-veo que Ichigo ya ha degustado tu deliciosa sangre.

-Bueno hermanito ya te puedes hacer cargo de la chica.

Él negó con la cabeza y tocó el hombro de su hermano.

-He venido porque papá me lo dijo,además he de avisaros de que los del nivel superior vienen a por ella...A por mi Kuchiki.

-Deberíamos hablar el tema abajo.

-Me pregunto que harás hermanito cuando no la tengas cerca.

-¡Cállate!

"Para ser tan idénticos son muy diferentes,además no se llevan muy bien"

-Has dado en el clavo,enana.

Movió lentamente su capa negra y bajó las escaleras con sus dos acompañantes,las dos hermanas que estaban sentadas en el sofá se sorprendieron al ver a su hermano mayor.

-¡Kaien-nii!!-se abrazaron a él.

-Vaya Yuzu,Karin no os veía desde que estabais así-se agachó un poco dando una pequeña estatura-estais muy guapas.

-¿Te quedarás?-preguntó la rubia sonriente.

-No lo sé,bueno os contaré porque estoy aqui-se sentó en una silla,los demás se sentaron a su alrededor,la morena estaba algo mareada,Ichigo la cogió en brazos y le tumbó en el sofá.

-Será mejor hablar ahora,así ella no se preocupará por lo que le pueda pasar.

-¿Te gusta la chica hermanito?

El pelinaranja miró a otro lado,y le miró con mala cara.

-Está muy bien la chica,además tiene una sangre deliciosa eso es todo,cuenta lo que sabes.

-Impaciente-sonrió denuevo-verás Ichimaru Gin,fué quien atacó a Rukia cuando vivía el clan Kuchiki,por si no lo sabes el clan Kuchiki,es una familia de una alta aristocracia,algunos de ellos eran cazadores de vampiros,siglos y siglos nosotros hemos matado a sus familiares por su deliciosa sangre.

Ichigo movía la pierna nerviosa,sin comprender nada.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos viviendo ahora.

-Aun no he terminado Ichigo-dijo seriamente-hay una leyenda que dice,en una noche de luna nueva nacerá un bebé lejítimo,delicioso para los vampiros,ese bebé abrirá puertas tanto en nuestro mundo como en su clan.

-¿Quieres decir Kaien-nii que Rukia-chan es ese bebé?

-No estoy seguro,lo comprobaremos mañana por la noche,es luna nueva.

Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a la ojiazul estaba inconsciente por su falta de su deliciosa sangre,a partir de la llegada de Kaien las cosas se complicarían mucho más y eso el pelinaranja lo sabía perfectamente.

-Entonces¿por ahora nos ayudarás?

-Eso parece hermanito-se levantó y fué hacia él-¿Buenos hermanos?-le extendió la mano.

-Si no queda otro remedio-se la estrechó.

"Bienvenido Kaien"

Continuará:

Siento que sea un poco cortito n_nU aunque tiene bastante argumento,espero que os guste.

Bye bye

Rukia Kurosaki-chan


	10. Noche 10

**Noche 10:Visita inesperada**

Rukia comenzó a abrir los ojos pesadamente,estaba tumbada en un sofá no sabía muy bien donde estaba ya que todo estaba oscuro,se levantó aun tambaleandose y se acercó a la ventana el cielo estaba estrellado y había una bellísima luna nueva.

-¿Cuánto tiempo..habré estado inconsciente?

Unas luces detrás de ella se encendieron,se dió la vuelta y vió a casi toda la familia Kurosaki de pie,mirandola.

-Llevabas inconsciente desde ayer por la noche..Kuchiki¿Sabes alguna leyenda sobre la luna nueva?-el hermano mayor se acercó a ella y la abrazó cariñosamente.

"¿Luna nueva?"

Se separó de su guiador y les miró algo intrigada por lo que había dicho,se levantó el pelo de la nuca,donde allí tenía una señal como de una luna en fase de luna nueva.

-Si os sirve tengo esta señal de nacimiendo,mi madre me decía que era esta marca me hacía especial aunque no sé porque..las noches de luna nueva se pone a sangrar-se podía ver claramente como por la marca caían gotas de su deliciosa sangre.

-Rukia-chan es ese bebé-dijo la rubia mirando a sus hermanos mayores.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento con todo este tema-frunció el ceño Karin.

La ojiazul les miró sin entender¿Qué tenía que ver la luna con ella?..¿Por qué se complicarían las cosas?¿Qué pasaba?

-Aun no entiendo a que viene este tema.

Una brisa extraña hizo que su pelo reboloteara por su cara,las ventanas no estaban abiertas,todo aquello era muy extrañ repente la puerta de la casa se abrió de un portazo,dejando aparecer una presencia que no se hacía familiar para aquellos vampiros.

-Os dije que tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Vaya forma de saludar-dijo aquel vampiro sonriendo malvadamente.

Rukia lo reconoció de inmediato,era aquel vampiro que quiso matarla años atrás,aquel que mató a su familia y mordió a Renji,dió unos pasos hacia atras.

-Rukia-chan que mayor te has vuelto-sonrió denuevo macabramente acercandose a ella con uno de sus shumpos hasta cogerla del mentón-así que tu eres la chica de la leyenda,Aizen-sama se pondrá muy contento cuando le diga que te he encontrado-se acercó más a ella y lamió la sangre de su cuello haciendo que se estremeciera,le dió un tortazo y se escondió detrás del pelinaranja la expresión de aquel tipo le asustaba,todo en torno a ella le asustaba.

-Maldita mocosa-se tocó la mejilla.

-¿A qué has venido Gin Ichimaru?

-Bueno,bueno los hermanitos Kurosaki juntitos,y al parecer el principito se ha enamorado de la humana que bonito-sonrió denuevo.

Ichigo se adelantó unos pasos hacia él y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que hagamos no es asunto tuyo,además¿Qué haces en nuestra casa?

-Muy agudo Kurosaki,he venido a por la chica.

-Losiento Gin,pero una vez la salvé y no dejaré que esta vez te la lleves-Kaien se puso delante de ella.

Ichimaru volvió a sonreir,usó el shumpo apareciendo detrás de ella y cogiendola de los brazos haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

-No intenteis ir a por ella,porque si no mataremos a las dos pequeñas Kurosaki.

-Karin-chan-Yuzu se puso detrás de su hermana que la protegía mientras miraba a aquel miserable vampiro-

El pelinaranja usó el shumpo cogiendola en brazos.

-Gracias principito.

-Te lo debía por tu sangre.

-¡Tsk!Maldito seas,volveré a por ella-chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

El vampiro miró a la morena que tenía en brazos,aquel detalle que había tenido cediendole su sangre,le había parecido asombroso,ya que habían empezado con mal pie,y ahora él no quería que nadie se la llevara,aunque no estaba muy seguro de su relación con su hermano.

-Ya..puedes bajarme-susurró ella.

Ichigo la dejó en el suelo con delicadeza,al estar una de sus manos en su nuca,se había manchado un poco de sangre,la lamió dulcemente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Ichi-nii?

-Estar alerta

-¿Ahora quieres protegerla?Ichigo,¿no iba a ser ese mi deber?-le miró su hermano mayor sonriendo.

Le dió un pequeño empujón a Rukia llevandola hasta él.

-No creo que seas capaz de protegerla,hace años si hubieras sabido ahora mismo no estaría en esta situación.

-¡Ichy!¡Kaien!,ya está bien-dijo Karin poniendose entre los dos hermanos que se miraban con rivalidad.

-Yo..me voy,no voy a estar protegida siempre con vampiros,no he querido nunca.-comenzó a salir por la puerta de la casa.

El vampiro la siguió rápidamente,no dejaría que se fuera,podría ser que la secuestraran,al haber estado unos minutos con Ichimaru sabía perfectamente que no se daría por chasqueó los dedos haciendo que durmiera un poco.

-La subiré a la parte de arriba,para que descanse un poco,y no intente escaparse.

-Te llevaré unas mantas Ichi-nii.

Subió las escaleras con ella en brazos,la tumbó en su cama,que no había sido estrenada nunca,la contempló por unos momentos,no podía dudar que era hermosa,por su tez blanca y su pelo moreno,se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios,notó la presencia de Yuzu que venía con las mantas,se alejó un poco de la ojiazul y con la ayuda de su hermana la tapó con unas mantas.

-Buenas noches enana-susurró dulcemente antes de salir de la habitación.

-Estúpido Kurosaki...-susurró aquella macabra voz denuevo,estaba con ella,le tocó la mejilla de forma divertida-tranquila pequeña te vendrás conmigo.

Continuará:


	11. Noche 11

**Noche 11:Todo se vuelve oscuridad.**

Aquel vampiro del nivel superior la cogió entre sus brazos,de forma divertida y sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento.

-Todo volverá a la oscuridad..¿verdad? Kuchiki Rukia-Gin sonrió de forma macabra desapareciendo con ella entre sus brazos sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello,ya que había ocultado su reiatsu.

En la planta de abajo de la casa Kurosaki había un sumo silencio entre los hermanos,Ichigo tenía las manos en la cabeza estaba bastante preocupado aunque no entendía muy bien porqué..pero además esa misteriosa leyenda no le daba buena espina.

-Karin-Chan,voy a llamar a papá,él sabrá que hacer.-se dirigió al pasillo pero el principito la detuvo.

-No entrometamos a papá en esto,ya estamos toda la familia hasta el cuello,no sería justo meterle a él tambien.

-Creo que la oscuridad vuelve a su cauce,Rukia no está arriba.

El pelinaranja subió rápidamente las escaleras,se encontró la cama abierta y la ventana estaba abierta,las cortinas negras se movían por el viento que hacía esa noche.

-¡Maldita sea!!-dió un gran golpe a la pared.

-Habrá que planear algo Ichi,esto se va a complicar-le dijo Karin a sus espaldas viendo lo malhumorado que estaba.

La luna luna brillaba de forma extraña parecía traer malos augurios.

"¿uh?..¿Dónde estoy?"

La morena se intentó levantar pero estaba tirada en el suelo,que tenía una forma bastante extraña,era como una fuente,que tenía un dibujo particular,la ojiazul se miró tenía un vestido blanco con cortes en forme de hojas,además de que llevaba unas tirantas muy finas.

-Por fin te has despertado.-aparecieron Gin y Aizen acercandose a ella.

-¿Qué quereis de mi?¡Qué hago aquí!

-Esperar que se cumpla la leyenda de tu familia¿Recuerdas la luna de sangre?,esta noche volverá en forma de mariposa negra.

Rukia comenzó a relaccionar las cosas,frunció el ceño mientras intentaba levantarse y salir de allí,aunque algún kidô no le dejaba moverse ni un milímetro.

-Es inútil,Rukia-chan.

La luna comenzó a salir entre algunas nubes oscuras y a reflejarse delante de la morena que quería salir de ahí.

**Flash Back:**

En el clan Kuchiki,una mujer calmaba a su hija entre sus brazos,intentando que dejara de llorar.

-Mamá me duele mucho.

-No te preocupes hija..pasará,pasará.

Su marca de luna no dejaba de sangrar parecía que estaba despertando de algún sueño.

-¿Por qué sólo la tengo yo?Hisana-nee-san no la tiene.

-Rukia-la cogió de los hombros-esta luna te hace especial,sólo por ser tu,pero recuerda siempre esto,procura que algunos vampiros no te cojas para usar tu marca en tu contra.

La pequeña no entendía muy bien aquello,pero abrazó a su madre asintiendo,mientras dejaba caer las últimas lágrimas

**Fin Flash Back:**

-Cuando quiera Aizen-sama.

Aquel vampiro asintió y miró a la chica de forma sonriente.

-Omae Sode no Shirayuki..hakuren-susurró él.

La ojiazul se quedó sorprendida al ver como llamaba a su zanpakutô,la luz de la luna la apuntó más y una explosión interior,le hizo gritar fuertemente,desgarrandose la vestido comenzaba a colorearse de color rojo escarlata,la sangre hacía aquel recorrido del dibujo,cuando llegó se pudo ver una mariposa manchada de sangre.

"Me duele..no creo..que aguante esto..no..IChi..Ichigo..."-una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

Ichigo miró hacia todos lados,sabía que había alguien que le llamaba,podía oirlo en alguno de los pensamientos de toda la gente que vivía en Karakura.

-Rukia..

-Huele a sangre..

Los miembros de la familia se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos.

-Tenemos que ir a por ella.

-Ichi-nii nosotras tambien iremos.-dijeron las dos hermanas a la vez.

Kaien acarició sus cabezas y les miró con una sonrisa.

-Puede ser peligroso,no queremos que os pase nada.

-¡Un momento!¿Quien ha dicho que vienes tú?

El moreno cogió a su hermano de la capa,mientras que le maldecía y salían por la puerta.

"Yuzu,agarrate a Ichi,así iremos de incognito"

"Pero Karin-chan..Kaien-nii..

"¡¡Vamos!!"

"¡¡Joo!!,vaale pero no me grites mientras me hablas con la mente,me dejarás sorda"

Karin cogió a su hermana y se engancharon al pelinaranja que seguía maldiciendo a su hermano mayor que lo sacaba de la casa y le guiaba hasta,donde estaba la ojiazul.

Ella respiraba agitadamente,sus ojos perdían su brillo.

-Es una lástima perder a una chica tan mona¿No crees?

-Me parece extraño que aun se mueva-miró a la morena que seguía respirando y después mirí a Gin-es una Kuchiki pero sigue siendo humana.

-Muuy interesante,aunque su sangre huele muy bien.-sonrió-le daría un buena final a la chica,cuando la ví por primera vez,era una niñita inocente,y ahora está hecha toda una mujer.

El vampiro le miró deshizo sus cruces de brazos y tocó el hombro a su compañero.

-Muy bien,si sigue vivita y coleando la tendrás toda para tí.

-Gracias Aizen-sama la cuidaré muy bien.

"Todo se vuelve oscuridad..."

Continuará:


	12. Noche 12

**Noche 12:**

La mariposa se coloreaba aun más de su sangre,se desbordaba aun por los escalones de esa vampiros de aquel nivel empezaron aparecer,con algunos adjuntas y menos grandes.

-Podré gorbernar la sociedad de almas,sólo queda que la hoykyoku salga de su cuerpo-miró a la morena que aun intentaba moverse,ya sin fuerzas.

"No puedo salir de esta.."

Su vestido estaba empapado en sangre, y aquellos vampiros parecían muy sedientos,aunque Tousen les detuvo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Tousen Kaname.

-Sólo vine a serviros.

-Parece que la joya no sale de su cuerpo,Aizen-sama,habrá que sacarla a la fuerza.-sacó su zanpakutô Gin.

-¡Detente!Los Kurosaki estan cerca,quiero que ellos mismos vean a la chica,después podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella.

El vampiro embainó su zanpakutô y le hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras se reía deseoso de que aquella familia apareciera cuanto antes..

-Karin-chan tengo miedo.

-Os dije que no vinierais,que era peligroso-les regañó Kaien con el dedo.

-Kaien-nii no te preocupes,los vampiros somos los señores de la noche¿Qué nos va a pasar?-La pequeá rubia se escondió detrás de su pequeña hermana.

Ichigo seguía los pensamientos de la chica,que no le gustaban nada,cada vez que los escuchaba fruncía aun más el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre principito?

-No me gustan para nada los pensamientos de la chica.

-¿Qué está pensando Rukia-Chan?-preguntó Yuzu algo intrigada.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio no quería decirselo,pero aun así,sabía que lo descubriría por lo que pasaba metros delante.

-Necesito morir..por favor..¿Hay alguien?..eso es lo que está pensando.

La rubia comenzó a sollozar mientras la morena le regañaba diciendo que se comportara como la vampira que era.

Delante de ellos apareció una puerta inmensa que conducía a una inmensa terraza donde todos los vampiros deseaban aquella sangre que estaba por el pelinaranja abrió la puerta con un chasqueo de dedos,se quedó asombrado por todo sombras negras tenían los ojos rojos,sedientos de sangre,alrededor de aquel lugar donde se encontraba la ojiazul.

-¡¡Rukia!!-gritaron.

-Bienvenidos Kurosakis,es un placer teneros en el nivel superior.-sonrió Aizen.

-Aunque vuestra humana no está en su mejor momento-lamió la mejilla de Rukia haciendo que ella mirara a otro lado.

Los miembros de la familia miraron a la chica e intentaron contenerse para no acercarse y comersela,se hecharon un poco hacia atrás.

La ojiazul se intentó levantar como pudo.

-Sa..lid de aquí..es ..una tram..pa..

Aizen volvió a pronunciar aquella segunda danza de aquella su zanpakutô.

-¡¡Hakuren!!

-¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaahh!!!!-gritó con fuerza,de su interior salió aquella joya que salía de su cuerpo,él abrió la mano y la obtuvo en ella,aquella hokyoku concendería sus deseos.

-Toda tuya Gin.

El vampiro la cogió en sus brazos,ella no podía resistirse,le quedaban las mínimas fuerzas.

-¡Déjala en paz!!-gritó el pelinaranja.

-Creo que no Kurosaki Ichigo,ella será para mí esta noche.-desapareció entre una de las puertas..

-¡¡¡Espera!!-cuando iban a acercarse aquellos vampiros se pusieron delante de ellas.

-¡No pasareis!,morireis aquí.

"Escuchadme-dijo Ichigo vía pensamientos-atacadles mientras yo voy a por Rukia"

"Entendido"

-Por din,podré estrenar mis poderes-sonrió Karin.

En sus manos aparecieron dos llamas de fuego,sacó un balón y le chutó tan fuerte tirando a algunos vampiros

-¡Bien!-guiñó un ojo.

La rubia hizo un escudó que devolvía los ataques.

"Qué guay!"

Kaien atacaba con negibana de forma experta,mientras daba paso al pelinaranja hacia aquella habitación,pasando por encima de Aizen y siguiendo a Gin.

En la habitación el vampiro había tumbado a la chica en la cama mientras lamía la sangre de su cuello que aun la tenía bañada.

-No..me ..toques-le dió un tortazo

-Eres una chica que no se deja hacer¿no?,más divertido.

-Te quedarás con las ganas...bakudo 1,sai!-hizo que sus brazos se cruzaran y cayera al suelo.

"¿Cómo puede usar kidôs?,maldita"

Ichigo abrió la puerta.

-Ichigo..

-¿Estas bien?,has perdido mucha sangre.

-Creo que al final..no quedará..nadie de mi clan..

-No seas estúpida.


	13. Noche 13

**Noche 13:Vampira**

La chica parecía respirar con menos fuerza,estaba muy cansada y sus ojos se entrecerraban.

-¡Ey!,no te vayas a morir ahora,aun no hemos,terminado de pelearnos.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien...hasta he empezado a pensar que me había...enamorado de tí.

El pelinaranja la miró con asombro,mientras que el chico que se había desecho del bakudo se acercaba a él.

-Venga dame a la chica,sólo la quiero para incrementar mis poderes,después te la dejaré para tí.

-Si no quieres que te mate-sus ojos se pusieron algo oscurecidos-sal de aquí.

-Tampoco es para ponerse así,pero que conste que esto no acaba así,ya que ahora Aizen-sama tiene la hokyoku-sonrió macabramente y desapareció en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Rukia seguía perdiendo sangre,aunque si Yuzu la curaba,moriría por falta de sangre¿Qué podía hacer?.Se escuchó un estruendo y un choque de espadas,mientras que Kaien acababa con un hollow gracias a negibana,y entraba en la habitación.

-Kuchiki...-la miró con preocupación

-Ha perdido mucha sangre,no pienso dejar que muera.

-No puedes hacer nada hermanito,la única opción,sería convertirla en una de los nuestros,pero ya sabes lo que te conté,la familia Kuchiki eran exterminadores.

La morena comenzaba a temblar,sólo respiraba pausadamente por la boca.

-Si no queda otra...

-¿Ocurre algo Kaien-nii?-Yuzu miró a Rukia al verla así se hechó en los brazos del moreno,pensando en lo peor.

-¡Qué hollows más plastas!-cogió su balón y miró aquello,en ese momento se puso seria-hay que convertirla¿no es así?

Los dos hermanos asintieron,Ichigo miró a la chica que ya tenía los ojos cerrados,si no la salvava no se lo perdonaría en la vida,tenía que mordió una de sus propias manos,succionando su sangre,cuando notó que era lo suficiente,la miró y la besó,mientras traspasaba la sangre,por su se aferraba a la ropa del vampiro al sentir como se tragaba la sangre.

-Si quieres terminar de matarme...así lo vas a conseguir cof cof-comenzó a toser.

-Si tienes ganas de bromear enana,déjalo para después aun tenemos una conersación pendiente-quitó el pelo de su cuello,lamiendo aquella sangre que recorría su cuerpo.

-Tu sangre es mi pasión-susurró..

"¿Qué?"

El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a caldearse,más de lo necesario,sentía como se desgarraba su piel,y cómo gritaba por el dolor,intentó contenerse para no gritar,la dejó unos minutos en la cama.

-Yuzu intenta curar algunas de sus herida,mientras se convierte.

-Entendido Ichi-nii.

Se acercó a ella,se quitó su pincita de fresa y la aumentó de tamaño dando calidez a la chica y curando sus heridas.

-¡¡Ah!!

"Me estoy desgarrando"

Alzó la mano al aire,viendo a su lado,humano cruzar por su lado vampiro,su alma tambien se despedía,se quedó unos minutos tumbada,sin moverse,sin respirar,su cuerpo no respondíó a tener una sed horrible,su boca le quemaba¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Ya no soy..¿cómo antes?..tengo sed..demasiada sed.."

-Rukia-susurraron su nombre.

-Kuchiki-susurró

-Rukia-chan...despierta..

La morena abrió los ojos,encontrandose con las miradas de aquellas personas,se sentía,un poco extraña,se incorporó mirando al principito.

-¿No dices nada?-frunció el ceño.

La chica levantó la mirada,sus ojos azules,se habían vuelto de un color más oscuro,su tez blanca resaltaba ahora más que nunca.

-Tengo sed-susurró.

Los miembros Kurosaki sonrieron,al ver que estaba bien,el pelinaranja la cogió en brazos.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí,ya te daremos de beber dentro de un rato,aguanta un poco.

-Oni-chan,la entrada de la habitación está llena de hollows,no podremos salir.

-No os preocupeis,poneos todos cerca.

Todos se agruparon,por orden del vampiro,chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron en la casa Kurosaki.

-¿Desde cuando sabes hacer eso?-le miró su hermano levantando la ceja.

-Desde siempre,enana,no te va a gustar la forma de saciar la sed.

-Puedo imaginarlo-frunció el ceño.

Ichigo la bajó de sus brazos,quedándose frente a ella.

-Yuzu,Karin id a avisar a papá por lo ocurrido con Aizen.

Ellas asintieron y salieron de la casa,sólo quedaban ellos dos y Kaien.

-No te preocupes por mí hermanito-chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

-¿Por qué has hecho que se vayan todos?

-¡Ssh!-cogió su cabeza y la puso en su cuello.

-No pienso morderte-olió el aroma de su sangre,le parecía algo tentador,pensaba en él,cuando deseaba probar su sangre¿Se sentiría así?,giró la cabeza,no quería morderle.

-Piensa que así te devuelvo el favor-susurró él.

La morena sin poder resistirlo más,lamió su cuello,y le mordió succionando con necesidad su sangre,le parecía extraño que le pareciera tan no sintió demasiado dolor mientras ella bebía sangre,él se acercó a su cuello,no lo mordió por su falta de sangre,pero lo besó y lamió dulcemente.

-Supongo que ya estamos en paz-le susurró

-¿Qué has querido decir antes?

La nueva vampira se separó un poco de él,pensando en qué le había dicho.

**Mini flash back:**

-Me lo he pasado muy bien...hasta he empezado a pensar que me había...enamorado de tí.

**Fin flash back:**

Se quedó en silencio,sin saber que decir,ya que no sabía porque lo había dicho¿Era porque estaba al borde de la muerte?

-No recuerdo nada.-se miró en un espejo cercano-su aspecto había cambiado un poco,se asombró por ello,pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Ichigo fruncía el ceño,esa chica sabía sacarle de sus casillas,y lo sabía muy sabía que en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo,se había vuelto para él,algo importante,más bien alguien que hay que proteger,que sacudió la cabeza por lo último que había pensado,sin saber porque la agarró de la cintura,algo que le sorprendió así mismo.

Continuará:


	14. Noche 14

**Noche 14:¿Quiero enamorarte?**

La morena pudo sentir sus manos en su cintura¿A qué vendría eso ahora?,le miró y se sorprendió al ver cómo la miraba.

-¿Por..qué me miras así?..

"¿Y si pruebo..y si estoy enamorada de él?"

-Deberías odiarme por convertirte en lo que eres.

-No te odio,me has salvado la vida,aunque me haya tenido que transformar en una de vosotros..quiero saber...tu mirada...¿A qué viene?

Fué dando pequeños pasos hasta quedarse acorralada en la pared,además de cohibida por esa mirada que parecía desnudarla.

-Todavía tenemos una conversacción pendiente¿Estas enamorada de mí?

-¿Quieres enamorarme?

Se acercó a ella aún más,estaban a escasos centímetros.

-¿Qué pasaría si te besara?..¿Intentarías defenderte?

No respondió a sus preguntas,sólo miró a otro lado,para ver si esa situación se acababa pelinaranja la cogió del mentón,se acercó a sus labios hasta atraparlos,ambos se miraban sin saber que hacer,esperando la reacción del quitó su mano del mentón y apoyó las manos en la pared,intentando hacerlo más por un leve movimiento que hizo con los labios,le correspondió,quedandose así misma impresionada.

"¿Por qué le correspondo?"

"Buena pregunta,¿Por qué te beso? yo tampoco lo sé"

"¿Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos?"

Se separaron por falta de aire,y el asintió ante su pregunta mental,la ojiazul puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello,esta vez besandole ella,el beso se volvía más apasionado,se escucharon estruendos de los jarrones que había en la mesa caerse y hace añicos,pero no paraban,la vampira estaba sentada en la mesa,sintiendo las caricias que hacía en su cuello.

"No..no puedo hacer esto"

-Ichi..go..-suspiraba entre las palabras-déjame...no podemos.

La miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Piensas que sólo los humanos pueden enamorarse?¿O es que como todas estas enamorada de Kaien?

Se separó de ella gruñiendo malhumorado,y dejandola sentada en la mesa,confusa y sin saber que hacer.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta Rukia.

--¿¡Kaien!?,¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?-se sonrojó hasta más no poder.

-Desde que habeis roto los jarrones,pobres,eran los favoritos de Yuzu.

-Lo siento-se bajó de la mesa,aun pensativa en las últimas palabras del vampiro,ella¿tenía que odiarlo?...pero...cuando la besaba,no podía parar sus caricias,le tentaba seguir.

"No me entiendo a mí misma"

-Kuchiki¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Eh?,lo siento estaba pensando en..

-Si en mi hermanito,no te preocupes,estas confundida-le dió con su dedo índice en la frente-no te atormentes.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a las dos Kurosaki con Isshin.

-Por fin estamos aquí.

-Vaya Rukia-chan te has convertido en una vampira preciosa-Isshin se acercó a ella y la observó desde todas las espectativas.

-Bueno papá,hay que parar a Aizen,tiene la hokyoku y planea destruir la sociedad de almas.

-Todos estan alerta,hay que acabar con esto de una vez¿Y Ichigo?

-Tiene mal de amores.

Rukia le miró al ver cómo sonreía,siempre era así,esa sonrisa para tranquilizar a cualquier en una situación de vida o muerte,siempre le gustaba el camino más peligroso,ese era...Kaien Kurosaki.

-Voy a avisar al principito.-subió las escaleras,fué fácil encontrarle estaba en aquella habitación donde hacía como mucho un día había estado durmiendo,se veía apoyado en la pared mirando por la ventana con esa cara pensativa,parecía estar preocupado.

-Ichigo tu padre ha llegado dice que...-no le dió tiempo a terminar,él había utilizado el shumpo y la tenía entre sus brazos-¿Qué haces?

-Será mejor que olvides lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros,será lo mejor.

"¿Eh?"

-¡¡No!¿Por qué tengo que olvidarlo?¿Por qué tu no sepas lo que quieres?,yo..tambien estoy confusa,pero no quiero desacerme de ese recuerdo..de cuando me besabas.

Se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad,fué un corto beso antes de salir de esa habitación.

-Espero que esto acabe pronto.

La morena sólo sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras,era un chico dificil de comprender,pero se mostraba que era dulce con las personas que les importaban.

"¿Quieres enamorarme?creo que lo estas consiguiendo"

-Bueno hijo míos,vamos a la mansión Kurosaki,allí vendran algunos amigos a ayudarnos.

-¡En marcha!

Continuará;


	15. Noche 15

**Noche 15:Comienza la batalla,se cierne nuestra promesa.**

La mansión Kurosaki estaba repleta de gente,en la parte superior de la casa se podían ver las personas que se había concentrado allí.

-¿Rukia?-el pelirrojo se acercó a ella algo asombrado al verla como vampira-¿Eres tu?

-¡¿Ya no me conoces?!,claro que soy yo-le dió un codazo-¿Tanto he cambiado?

-Estas preciosa,pero no te imaginé nunca así-le dió un suave beso en la mano-señorita Kuchiki,o podría decir Kurosaki...

-¡Tu siempre igual!,antes que nada hay que terminar esta locura con Aizen.

El cabeza de familia Kurosaki,se acercó al centro desde donde se podían ver todos.

-Siento haberos convocado de esta forma,pero Aizen viene de camino con un gran ejercito de hollows,menos y adjuntas...por eso..capitanes y subcapitanes...amigos..tenemos que luchar porque nuestra especie siga aquí en la sociedad de almas¿Quien está conmigo?

Todos levantaron la mano.

-Mis hijos y mi familia estamos dispuestos a luchar a vuestro lado,todo por la sociedad de almas.

-¡TODO POR LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS!-gritaron todos los presentes,mientras se iban rápidamente a ocupar sus lugares.

Isshin miró a su familia con bastante seriedad.

-Escuchadme esto no es un juego,por eso quiero que tengas mucho cuidado,Yuzu,Karin escondeos en casa.

-¡No podemos hacer eso papá!-dijo la rubia mirandole con los ojos vidriosos.

-Nosotras tambien somos vampiras,podemos luchar.

El pelinaranja acarició la cabeza de Karin ante lo que le dijo,se agachó a la estatura de sus hermanas.

-Yuzu...Karin entended que no queremos que os pase nada,si vosotras colaborais tendreis que tener cuidado.

Las dos pequeñas asintieron.

-Sólo confía en nosotras Ichi-nii.

-Muy bien estoy orgullosas de mis hijas-comenzó a llorar de alegría pero derrepente se volvió a poner serio-yo iré con Kaien,Abarai tu si puedes acompaña a las niñas,Ichigo tu irás con Rukia,en cuanto comience quiero que salgais de aquí,sólo por nuestra familia.

-Tenga por seguro que cuidaré de las dos-se acercó a ellas el pelirrojo.

La morena miró con preocupación aquella escena,parecía una despedida,no le gustaba para nada,aquella familia sabía como quererse..como estar unidos,además de que cada de sus pensamientos le sorprendían

"Haré lo que haga falta por mi familia.."

Isshin intentaba no aparentarlo,pero estaba preocupado por su familia,por sus hijos aunque intentaba no aparentarlo.

"Nosotras ayudaremos"

"Lo haremos por Ichi-nii"

Yuzu y Karin estaban decididas,no les importaba ser pequeñas estaban decididas a luchar por lo que querían,era adorables verlas así,o eso pensaba Rukia al leer cada uno de sus pensamientos.

"Por la familia Kurosaki..."

"Por mi familia..y por ella...hey,sé que me estas leyendo la mente déjalo enana"

"Perdona principito..."

Los pensamientos de Renji y de Ichigo,aunque el principito no la dejaba leer más sus pensamientos,parecía omitirlos ante la morena.

"La batalla comienza...pero antes..."-Kaien miró a Rukia y le sonrió.

Ella le miró sin entender muy bien aquella miraba,sabía perfectamente que él esperaba aquella batalla,aun así parecía querer decirle algo,el moreno le hizo una seña y ella le siguió,entrando a una de las habitaciones.

-¿Ocurre algo Kaien-dono?-cerró la puerta detrás de sí,y le miró alzando una ceja.

-Esta es la batalla final Kuchiki...¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa hace unos diez años?

-Si...de que nos volveríamos a ver.

El chico se acercó a ella y le miró con una sonrisa,poniendo su dedo índice en su frente.

-Tenemos que cerrar esa promesa-se acercó más a ella-sé...la admiración que sentías hacia mí,por los sentimientos que tienes a mi hermano,por eso quiero cerrarla.

La ojiazul no entendía muy bien aquella confesión,sabía perfectamente lo que ella pensaba,y la confusión en su mente por el vampiro de pelo de acuerdo con él,le admiraba pero recordaba sus palabras antes de morderla por primera vez.

-Tenemos una promesa que cerrar-miró hacia otro lado dejando ver su irresistible cuello ante él.

-Y así se cierne nuestra promesa...esto es una despedida-se acercó a su cuello-espero volver a verte después de esta batalla-olió el perfume de su cuello y la mordió como aquella vez.

En el mismo lugar de antes el pelinaranja miraba a aquella habitación bastante malhumorado,sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría detrás.

-Estúpido Kaien...-susurró.

Las dos pequeñas le miraron,sabía lo que ocurría detrás.

-No te preocupes Ichi-nii,se estan despidiendo.

Se sintió que al ambiente se cargaba en la sociedad de almas,el cielo se agrietaba,dejando que el cielo estrellado de aquella noche se corrompiera,de aquel salieron miles de hollows.

-Destruid...todo a vuestro paso,destruid la sociedad de almas-susurró la voz de Aizen.

Continuará:


	16. Noche 16

**Noche 16:Proteger&Desear**

La familia Kurosaki se dispersó por la sociedad de almas,cada capitán con su subcapitán estaba preparado para el ataque de Aizen,cada división esperaba el ataque de los hollows que no tardaron en llegar,era un aunténtico principito con la morena iban de lugar en lugar esperando encontrándose con alguien.

-Parece que esta parte está muy tranquila-la vampira tocó lentamente su zanpakutô.

-Te equivocas-cerró los ojos y aguda su oído escuchando el choque de las espadas,la sangre derramada,los llantos-esto está siendo mucho peor de lo que pensaba,pararé esto como sea.

Por la parte donde estaban ellos se acercaba Aizen con un gran grupo de adjuntas,todo se volvía pelinaranja la cogió del brazo.

-Escondámonos aquí,no es el mejor momento para que nos vea-se metieron en un estrecho y pequeño cobertizo,era como un pequeño almacén donde Rukia estaba apoyada en la pared mientras que Ichigo se ponía cerca de ella,los pasos se escuchaban,los gritos de hollow,los pasos se escuchaban muy los pasos se escuchaban muy lejos,suspiraron.

-Se han dirigido hacia el centro de la sociedad donde está Yamamoto.-frunció el ceño.

-¿Podrías alejarte ya?-dijo algo sonrojada al sentirle a escasos metros de sus labios,sentirle tan cerca le ponía nerviosa,aunque ese comentario pareció enfadarle y se alejó de inmediato.

-Si hubiera sido Kaien te hubiera dado igual ¿no?..dilo de una vez,respóndeme¿Te gusta Kaien?.

Aquella pregunta en ese momento le sorprendió muchísimo,¿había sentido cuando había sido mordida por Kaien?¿Sabía algo de la promesa?¿Pennsaba que estaba enamorada de su hermano?,miles de preguntas invadieron su mente y sólo pudo hacer notar su tono.

-Vaya..¿El principito celoso?

Ichigo dió un golpe a la pared muy enfadado.

-¿Sabes que Kaien está casado?,pues si no lo sabes,sí lo está y desde antes de que te conociera a tí,deberías sentirte tan dolido como yo me siento ahora...-susurró aquellas últimas palabras.

No sabía que Kaien estaba casado,pero no le importaba,sólo sonreía por ver a aquel vampiro así,de esa forma como la miraba,como estaba dolido,se acercó a él y en un pleno impulso le besó en los labios de forma estaba asombrado,lo estaba besando,y ese beso se estaba tornando más apasionado,se escuchó un gran estruendo,la había puesto contra la pared.

-Me gustaría saber...¿Que significa esto?-el pelinaranja le besaba el cuello.

-Yo...me he enamorado de tí.-susurró mirándole en los ojos.

-Yo tambien lo estoy de tí,desde aquel día que Urahara te trajo-la besó denuevo en los labios.

Mientras ellos se besaban y acariciaban,afuera la sociedad de almas estaba en un completo caos,fuego,peleas, e Isshin estaban con sus zanpakutôs desembainadas,veían como Aizen sonriente se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Vaya Isshin y Kaien Kurosaki...¿Habeis venido a morir?

-A terminar con esto de una vez...

Por otro lugar el pelirrojo con las dos pequeñas Kurosaki corrían por la parte este de la sociedad de almas,había conseguido destruir a aquellos hollows de ese sector,el capitán Hitsugaya estaba en guardia por su aparecía alguno más pero era imposible,con la capacidad de Karin del fuego,Renji y su zanpakutô zabimaru y Yuzu con sus métodos de curación era un buen grupo,con grandes habilidades.

-Espero que esta situación se acabe ya-la pequeña Yuzu,no podía ver a la gente temblando y heridas por las sociedad de almas.

La Sociedad de almas siempre había sido un lugar tranquilo,un lugar donde los vampiros podían convivir con el honor que habían nacido,pero esta situación no era buena para su especie.

-No te preocupes Yuzu-le dijo el pelirrojo-El principito se encargará de esto.

En aquel covertizo la ropa la tenían por la cintura,aparte de la sangre de aquella morena,deseaba estar con ella,tenerla en sus brazos,arrancarle unos gemidos le hacía sentirse importante,ella lo besó denuevo pero se detuvo un poco,aun recibiendo sus caricias.

-Creo...que no..es el mejor momento...-suspiraba.

-Ya no puedo detenerme,te deseo Rukia-mordió suavemente su lóbulo haciendola gemir.

-Ichigo..-comenzó a quitarse el sostén mientras que él estaba deseando poseerla.

Aizen les miraba con pura ignoracia,los veía como seres puso en posición a Negibana.

-Aquí se acabó todo¡Vamos Negibana!-comenzó a lanzar ataques de agua,haciendo que los hollows y adjuntas desaparecieran.

-Eres un estorbo Kaien,siempre estas en mis planes,esa maldita Kuchiki no habría sobrevivido ,si tu no la hubieras llevado al bosque,si eso no hubiera pasado,ya no tendría que pensar como desacerme de ella.

En ese momento,el moreno comenzó a sangrar por el hombro,Gin apareció empuñando su zanpakutô.

-Vaya no te pude matar.

-Kaien,ponte detrás no dejaré que te maten-Isshin sacó su zanpakutô y atacó a Gin,haciendo que éste no dejara de sonreir.

-Deberias dejar de preocuparte por los demás Isshin Kurosaki,acabarás muerto por ello.

-¡¡Kaieen-nii!!!Hemos conseguido acabar con los hollows de la zona este,ya no quedan más, y por el camino por donde va Ichi-nii tampoco quedan,sólo quedan estos.

-¡Muy bien sólo quedan ellos!..

El moreno sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando en el cobertizo,aquel acto sólo lo había notado él,pero...por una parte le alegraba la felicidad de la chica pero a la vez le dolía sin saber muy bien la razón....

-Ichigo...-susurró encima de él,completamente desnuda-tenemos que ir donde estan todos,siento que necesitan nuestra ayuda.

Él asintió,de forma que empezaron a vestirse rápidamente,la ojiazul hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor en su cuello.

-¿Me has vuelto a morder?

-Lo siento eres demasiado tentadora.

"Aprovechado"

"Recuerda que yo tambien leo tu mente."

"¡Así no es divertido!"

-Bueno vamos a terminar con la batalla final.

Salieron de aquel covertizo,se podía notar la presencia de aquellos traidores de la sociedad de almas,cuando llegaron,la ojiazul respiraba agitadamente,todos parecían ayudarse,no podían dejar que todo terminara así.Derrepente Rukia sintió un escalofrío que la hizo pararse,enfrente de las personas que destruyeron su clan.

-Rukia Kuchiki..parece ser que tu nunca mueres.

-Parece que la muerte no me sonrie.

Aquel escalofrío había sido al ver a Gin,con esa sonrisa que había esbozado mientras luchaba con Isshin.

-Papá nosotros nos ocupamos,hace años que no luchas.

-Yo voy a luchar..por la sociedad de almas..

-Todos estamos aquí por algo...

El chico volvió a sonreir,y utilizó el shumpo,colocandose detrás de la ojiazul sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Por fin podré matarte.-pasó su zanpakutô cerca de su cuello.

-¡¡¡Rukiaaaa!!!

Continuará:


	17. Noche 17

**Noche 17:Vuelta a la tranquilidad.**

-¡¡¡Rukiiaa!!!-gritó el pelinaranja al ver lo que iba a pasar,Gin estaba apunto de ejecutar a la vampira,pero ella con rápidez,se agachó y sacó su zanpakutô hiriendolo en la pierna.

-Muy astuta,eso es lo que más odio de tí,lástima que ahora seas una vampira,porque te mataré con mis propias manos.-sonrió.

La ojiazul miró a Ichigo intentando tranquilizarlo con la mirada.

-Encargate de Aizen,yo me encargaré de Ichimaru¡Los demás hablad con el capitán Yamamoto,para que arregle los destrozos!

-Suerte Kuchiki,vamos-cogió a su familia además de Renji y subieron aquella empinadas escaleras.

-¿Pensais que sólo vosotros dos podeis con nosotros?,llevamos muchos años de experiencia.

-Aun creo en mí y en la familia Kurosaki-sonrió.

"Vamos allá.."

"Suerte.."

La cuenta atrás comenzó con una pequeña estocada en el suelo,Gin se acercó de forma rápida hacia ella,atacando con su espada,pudo contraatacar,aunque recibió un corte en la mejilla.

-Te mueves bien,pero sólo eres una simple novata.

-No lo creo..Kaien-dono me enseñó a dominar mi zanpakutô.

**Flash back:**

-Escúchame Kuchiki,tendrás que aprender a utilizar esta zanpakutô.

-¿Para qué?.

-Para que puedas proteger a la gente que quieres.

"¿Proteger?...¿Yo?..."

**Fin Flash Back:**

El pelinaranja atacó con algunos de sus dones,pero no le afectaban,no le hacían ni un pequeño ía que hacía mucho tiempo que no la utilizaba,pero desembainó su zanpakutô.

-Te presento a Zangetsu,ya que serás la última vez que la veas.

-Eres muy charlatán principito,acabaré contigo.-utilizó el baikal,para poder encerrarlo entre cuatro paredes y poder atacarle desde todas direcciones,éste usó el shumpo y se colocó detrás de él.

"Imprudente"

-¿Eh?

Se dió rápidamente la vuelta y le dió en el pecho haciendo que chocara con una de las casas que había cerca.

-¡¡Ichigo!!-iba acercarse a él pero el chico se puso en medio,le dirigió una mirada de ira,y puso su espada al revés.

-Omae...Sode no Shirayuki,some no mai¡Tsukishiro!!-intentó usar su primera danza pero sólo pudo helarle el pie.

-Vas a pagar el daño que le hiciste a mi familia y el daño que le estas haciendo a la familia Kurosaki¡Maldito!!!!!!!!-levantó su espada con las dos manos.

El chico volvió a sonreir nuevamente.

-Si piensas que con una zanpakuto que hiela el suelo vas a matarme estas muy equivocada,porque yo tambien tengo mis métodos-se quedó quieto delante de ella esperando el ataque.

"¿Eh?¿Por qué no se quita de en medio?"

El pelinaranja se levantó entre los escombros,apoyandose en zangetsu.

-¡Rukia!¡Ten cuidado es una trampa!

Ella abrió los ojos,y volvió mirar al chico,era sólo un doble,miró para todos lados buscandole.

-Matala...-susurró detrás de ella-shinshou...

La zanpakutô de Gin la atravesó la espalda,haciendo que gritara de dolor.

-¡¡¡Rukia!!!¡Rukia!!!-se acercó con rápidez y atacó a Aizen con su reiatsu,rápidamente,heriendole en el brazo,pero no le dejó pasar hacia donde estaba la ojiazul.

Ichimaru la cogió por detrás al ver su dolor y sonrió con lujuria.

-No podrás contra mí,estar así tan ensangrentada es excitante.-lamió su cuello,ella le miró con ira.

-Bakudo 4...byakurei-susurró,una gran explosión azul,le hirió haciendo que cayera al suelo.

"¿Desde cuando sabes usar kidôs?"

"Desde que mi familia era exterminadora de vampiros,sé mucha cosas de vosotros..."

"¿Estas bien?

"No te preocupes,es una herida superficial..vamos a acabar con esto"

-Maldita.....-gruñó-No entiendo como puedes ser tan fuerte para ser sólo una vampira novata.

-Gin no te alteres,si sigues así te matará-le dijo Aizen en tono calmado-yo..acabaré con este imbécil y por fin se acabaran los rumores del principito...

-Por algo me llaman así..estúpido,tendría un apodo por no ser fuerte,vaya creído.

Tenía una herida en la cabeza que le sangraba demasiado,pero no podía perder,tenía que hacerlo por todas las personas que le importaban,por las personas que quería proteger.

-Bankai...-susurró-Tensa Zangetsu...

Todos se le quedaron mirando asombrados,era cierto,que el hijo legítimo de una familia tenía el poder de usar el bankai.

Gin se levantó y volvió a atacarla.

-Te has vuelto demasiado lento..Gin Ichimaru..se acabó,bakudo 1,sai-hizo que cayera al suelo con los brazos en cruz,comenzó a hacer un pequeño círculo con su espada y la cogió con las dos manos-Tsugi no mae..¡Hakuren!

Aquel ataque iba directamente a él,no se podía mover.

-¡¡¡Aizen-sama!!!!-fué lo último que gritó cuando aquel ataque le atravesó,comenzó a morena se sentó en el suelo,respirando agitadamente.

"Por fin..."

-Habeis hecho que pierda a uno de mis mejores hombres,¡Os mataré a los dos!!

-Insensato...¡Getsuga Tenshou!!!!!!!-media luna de color negro,con tonos rojos se acercó hacia él atavesandolo por el pecho-Has hablado demasiado...Aizen....-le miró con su ceño fruncido.

-Sabía..que seríais un estorbo para mis planes...-comenzó a desaparecer-Pero algun dá me reencarnaré y sobre todo...te mataré Rukia Kuchiki,sólo por ver el dolor en tus ojos principito....-desapareció.

Su bankai desapareció y se sentó en el suelo respirando agitadamente,Rukia se acercó a él algo adolorida,puso su brazo por sus hombros y ambos comenzaron a andar lentamente,con sus heridas que no dejaban de sangrar.

-Por fin se acabó-susurró ella...

-Si volviera...yo..te protegeré.

-Lo sé...-le dió un beso en la mejilla.-Tenemos que llegar donde están los demás.

Con cierta dificultad pudieron subir las escaleras,y llegar hasta donde estaban todos,los dos calleron al suelo.

-¡¡Rukia!!-el pelirrojo se acercó a ella.

-¡¡Ichi-nii!!,¡¡Rukia-chan!! yo os curaré.-la pequeña rubia concentró todo sus poderes pidiendo por favor curarles,y lo consiguió comenzó a curarles de forma rápida.

El capitán de la primera división se levantó y con las manos en la espalda comenzó a andar por la sala.

-Gracias a vosotros la sociedad de almas ha vuelto a la tranquilidad os lo agradezco.

Ambos sonrieron.

"Lo has hecho muy bien Kuchiki..."

-Yamamoto¿Cómo arreglaremos los destrozos y las personas heridas?-preguntó Isshin preocupado.

-No te preocupes con un poco de sangre podremos hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Rukia se levantó con dificultad al oir eso,y se acercó a ellos.

-Yo creo..que puedo hacerlo.

-¡Estas herida no digas tonterías!-dijo enfadado Ichigo.

-No podemos dejar que los demás sufran,además estoy bien.-se acercó a un balcón donde se podía ver toda la sociedad de almas,dió un pequeño suspiro y cogió su zanpakutô cortandose un poco en la muñeca,la sangre comenzó a enrojecer su brazo,cogió unas cuantas gotas en sus manos se las acercó a sus labió,lanzó de ellos un poco de aire,para que se dispersaran por la sociedad de gotas parecían rubys de color escarlata,todo lo que tocaban se quedaba intacto,todo volvía a estar como antes...

-Es impesionante,tu capacidad Rukia Kuchiki...

-Supongo que podré ser útil de vez en cuando-sonrió,pero en ese momentó comenzó a caer al suelo,Kaien la cogió en sus brazos,hizo que su hermana curara su herida de la mano.

-Sólo se ha desmayado.

-Ha usado demasiados poderes.

Ellos asintieron.

-Pues aquí se acaba todo....

"Sólo queda la despedida..."

Continuará:

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

El próximo capitulo será el último

Reviews please!! =D

Rukia Kurosaki-Chan*


	18. Noche 18

**Noche 18: Despedida.**

Aquella noche estaba estrellada,la ojiazul comenzaba a despertarse,se encontraba en una cama,bastante amplia a su lado estaba el pelinaranja que la miraba preocupado.

-Sigues tan imprudente como de costumbre-susurró.

Ella se levantó de la cama,recordava haberse desmayado,se acercó al balcón y se apoyó en la barandilla.

-Todo está tranquilo-susurró-Me alegro-sonrió.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente,Kaien estaba detrás de ella,ambos hermanos se hecharon una de sus miradas "especiales"

-Kaien-dono te debo muchísimo por haberme enseñado todo lo que sé.

-Ha sido un placer.

Se acercó a él lentamente y le miró a los ojos buscando su sinceridad.

-Dime..¿Sabías lo que iba a pasar verdad?

Ichigo le miró algo asombrado por aquella pregunta que le acababa de hacer a su hermano.

Él sólo asintió.

-¡Y a tu familia no le dijiste nada!-dijo enfadado acercandose a él,pero Rukia se puso en medio para que no empezara ninguna pelea.-¡Podíamos haber muerto!

-Tenía que correr el riesgo para poder salvarla,por algo aquella promesa-miró denuevo a Rukia-Tenía que protegerte,no pude salvar a tu familia Kuchiki,te lo debía y ahora es una despedia.

Ella se sorprendió por sus palabras,pero luego reflexionó por las palabras que el pelinaranja le había dicho en el covertizo.

-¿Es por tu esposa?

Ante aquello el moreno miró a su hermano de mala manera.

-Supongo que mi querido hermano te tiene bien informada,pero yo estoy casado con ella porque es un matrimonio concertado,cosa que Ichigo no te habrá dicho-le miró de reojo-Hace siglos que no la he visto..le tenía mucho cariño a Miyako..pero ya...no lo sé.

-¿Entonces por qué te quieres ir?,aquí tienes a tu familia,a la gente que protegiste,a todo.

Kaien sonrió y la cogió del mentón.

-Tan ingenua como de costumbre¿Verdad Kuchiki?,me voy para no cometer una locura para que mi hermano no me mate-le dió un beso en la mejilla-espero verte pronto.-le dijo adiós con la mano.

-Cu...cuidate-dijo sin entender lo que había dicho mientras que le decía adiós con la mano.

Éste desapareció ante ellos,Rukia miró a Ichigo buscando la respuesta a aquello,él estaba malhumorado por aquello.

-¿Qué ha querido decir?

-Mira que llegas a ser estúpida...se había enamorado de tí.-frunció el ceño hasta más no poder.

Se sonrojó levemente,miró donde había estado Kaien hacía escasos minutos,ella siempre le había querido muchísimo por no haberla tratado como una noble que era,por tratarla como una persona normal,por haberla ayudado a defenderse y por haberla salvado,nunca se había planteado amarle,pero sabía que siempre le tendría para lo que necesitase.

-Espero que él pueda amar...a alguna persona,y ser feliz.-En ese momento pensó en su esposa.

En la planta de abajó de la mansión Kurosaki,Yuzu le daba un videojuego nuevo a su hermana que sonreía victoriosa.

-¿Cómo sabía que a Kaien-nii le gustaba Rukia?

-Porque tiene la misma mirada de IChi cuando está enamorado.

-Vaaya..bueno pues como pensamos al final,Rukia-chan se queda con Ichi-nii-miraron hacia la planta de arriba con una sonrisa.

Isshin entró bailando de forma feliz abrazando a sus dos hijas.

-¡¡Hijas mías por fín somos una familia feliz!!!!¡¡Ichigo ya se ha hecho un hombre!!¡Ay lloro de emoción!!-cogió un pañuelito y comenzó a sollozar.

"Este viejo...siempre igual"

Devuelta a aquella habitación,la vampira estaba asomada al balcón,la brisa movía su cabello de forma dulce,mientras miraba todo con se acercó a ella abrazandola por detrás.

-¿Todo lo que me dijiste en el covertizo es verdad?¿O me lo dijiste por lo de Kaien?

-Te lo dije de verdad,por tu culpa tengo este sentimiento en este corazón que no debería de latir,pero late por tí.

La morena se dió la vuelta y le abrazó.

-Pues mi corazón es tuyo...-susurró.

Se deshizo del abrazo para que él la abrazara denuevo por la espalda,el cielo estaba estrellado,era una noche preciosa,no había ruido de batallas,ni gritos,nada...sólo un silencio muy pelinaranja se acercó a su cuello,aspirando su que la conoció su sangre le había tentado como nunca nadie lo había hecho,lo lamió de forma suave,haciendo que ella suspirara.

-Te quiero principito...

-Te quiero...princesita...

Sin duda su sangre,era toda para él,para que pudiera vivir mejor,como ella misma pensaba,su existencia no había sido una casualidad,si no..que había sido para estar a su lado,para tentarle...y para amarle de la forma que lo hacía.

_Las casualidades no existen...sólo existe lo inevitable...._

Por aquel suceso inevitable,un vampiro,con el apodo de principito,se enamoró de la humana que le hacía sentir vivo,y aquella chica de ojos azules,se enamoró de aquel vampiro que la hacía sentir protegida...y querida....

_Tu sangre es mi pasión..._

**Fin:**

Y ya llegó el fin de Tu sangre es mi pasión.

Muchísimas gracias por haberlo seguido.

Y espero que sigais leyendo mis fics ;)

Rukia Kurosaki-Chan*


End file.
